The Road Not Taken
by naruaanginu guy
Summary: The war has ended and Katara can focus on the more important things in life, her love, but how will her decision affect her?STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY   Please Review! I need your support!


My first fanfic.

Claimer: I own avatar, and I am made of cheese, and pigs will fly, and Rosie O'Donnell will stop being ugly and George Bush is the best president we will ever have.

(If you are not smart enough to understand sarcasm, ignore the top part)

Real Disclaimer: I have nothing against Rosie O'Donnell, just being stereotypical, but I really don't like Bush.

Review please, I take compliments, flames, Visa, MasterCard, money order, cash, but please no checks.

It has been 3 years since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and brought peace and prosperity back to the world. Katara had done some reconciling and wondered what shall happen in the near future.

Her years with Aang have brought her closer to him, but her sympathy for Zuko had turned into something more while the two worked together rebuilding the their home nations. Zuko had grown close to Katara and she had grown fond of him as well.

She knew that Zuko had the strength, the looks, and the power to conceive all of her wishes, whilst Aang, in her perspective, had very little to offer. She was not oblivious to the monk's feelings for her but she was so attracted to Zuko, even though they had only started liking each other for a year now and Aang for 4. Once, she considered her feelings for Aang, but she decided that she could probably never feel the same way as he does.

One day, while Aang is playing with Momo, and everyone else is gone food shopping, Katara walks in, with a nervous look on her face. "Aang, we need to talk" She said, in a stern voice. "Sure, what is it" realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Aang, I know how you feel about me for a long time now." Aang's face deepened a rosy hue and his mouth turned dry as he looked at the one girl he loved more than life itself. The girl, he would give his life for, no matter what.

"Yo...you do?" "Yes I do, but..." Sokka was walking blissfully while eating an apple stopped to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I don't know how to put this the right way Aang, but... I just don't feel the same way about you. I would rather much we stay friends." Aang stuttered, "But...But Katara, after all the time we spent together, I-"Aang was interrupted as he saw tears flowing down her cheek.

"Don't think that I did not think, this through Aang, but I think it would be much better if we stayed the way we are now." Aang was at a loss for words. He could not think of anything except what he could have done wrong, or who might have stolen her heart. "My... My feelings are for Zuko"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Aang gasped in astonishment. Sokka knew he should have been more vigilant when he saw Zuko kissing her. "How can you feel for him!!!? He kidnapped you, he hated you, put you through so much." "Yes, but after with Fire lord Ozai, he and I grew close to each other as we helped each other rebuild. Then, when we got really close, we fell into the most passionate ki..."

Katara froze in her words as Aang was getting ready to explode with rage and tears. Sokka looked through the window, shaking his head saying "Oh Katara, how could you be so naïve...?" Aang just sat there silent, contemplating what just happened to him.

"Aang, I know we have been through a lot together and you know that I love you...just... not in the same way as Zuko." Aang just took in every word, his heart being ripped out of his body piece by piece.

Aang got up and started out the door. "Aang, where are you going?" She asked in a motherly tone. Toph was just arriving, munching loudly on an apple that they had gotten at the market. As she was walking, Sokka grabbed her and closed her loud mouth to prevent their discloser. Toph freaked and flipped Sokka over, getting ready to stuff his face with rock when she felt his wussy; shock-stricken heart beating like it was going to pop out of his chest.

"Quiet!!!!" Sokka hissed, "Why must we be... oh... I feel why." "I know, but what are we going to do?"

Sokka questioned. "Best let this work on its own, in the mean time, enjoy the show!" Toph said in a playful voice. "This is serious" Sokka declared.

As they peered through the window, Aang was making his exit when Katara called out, "will you be ok??"

"I'm fine" he muttered. "So you are ok with it?" she said, enlightened. "Whatever makes you happy, is totally fine with me, I just want what is best for you."

"oh thank you Aang, I knew I could rely on you!" as she got up, she said, "I'm going to tell Zuko the good news!!", Aang couldn't bear it any more, as he started out the door, not noticing Toph and Sokka spying on them. Katara asked again, "where are you going?" "I am going to the southern air temple; I've got some things I need to work out..."

As his voice trailed off, he was hoping for some kind of intervention by her, leading usually to her comfort, all he got was a "take care then" and that was it. Aang burst out the door tearing quietly as he flew off into the sunset.

Katara just stood there, wondering if what she had just done to the poor monk and whether she made the right choice or not. As he flew off, she quietly whispered, "I'm sorry Aang." As she came back to her senses, she noticed the silhouette of a certain boy warrior as he walked past the curtain to show his face, shaking his head. "What are you doing here, hmmm?" "How could you do that to him?"

"What do you mean, he said he was fine with it... and he said that he wanted what was best for me."

Sokka responded, "but did you want what was best for him or yourself, you did feel for the boy and he gave up a lot of things for you, just for you to do that to him?... he deserves better, Katara.

I... really don't see what you see in Zuko but if he makes you happier than Aang does then, I have no right to complain." Katara pondered that for a while as Sokka left with an astonished Toph, leaving her as she went to see the one she believes she loves.

As Aang comes to his original home, he spots Itagaki playing Pai Sho(Oddly enough, with himself); Itagaki realizes there is a problem with his good friend, Aang.

"What is it, my friend?!" Itagaki said cheerfully, as if to brighten the moment, even though Itagaki foresaw what was going to take place here." Itagaki...I...I...need...your help." "what is troubling you, Aang?" Aang burst into a violent torrent of pain and aguish and most of all, loneliness. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

Aang just plopped down where he stood, crying. "I lost my one true love, and now that I have saved the earth, I have nothing else to live for!!" Itagaki tried to comfort his friend as much as he could. "Aang, listen to yourself, is this really what you want?"

"Yes it is, my love is happy and so is everyone else, so my purpose is void now that I have restored balance to the world. There is no reason to carry on tormenting myself of the life I will never have. I know I was not good enough for her but, she made me feel safe in her warm embrace and just being around her made me feel like the world did not exist."

Aang could not stop the tears from overflowing his eyes. "Fine, if you believe that this is the better way then so be it."

Aang and Itagaki traveled to the site of his birth, the epicenter of the entire temple, a great wall, which had the names of every avatar before him. "Itagaki, I wish for my body to be pinned to this wall as it will be the closest way to be with monk Gyasto."

"You can back out anytime now..."Itagaki notified. "Did Katara back out when she knew that I loved her?!?!?" "I wasn't even there, alright?" "See, so stop trying to stop me alright?!" "Fine, so don't ask me dumb questions." Itagaki retorted.

"Any last words?" "Tell Katara that no matter what, I will always love her, also, please don't let her know I am dead, just lie to her or something."

Sure, will do." Unbeknownst to Aang, Itagaki had his fingers crossed. And with that, Aang earth bended himself up towards the wall and shot spikes made out of the stone of the temple through his hands and feet. The blood and pain did not deter his actions. Itagaki got the notion and with one final cry Aang yelled "I LOVE YOU, KATARA!!!!!"

Itagaki earth bended a spike into Aang's heart, seizing the night with cold, dark quietness, Katara shot up from her slumber, her heart pumping as hard as it could, sweat glistening down her face. She had been sleeping with Zuko after they had spent the day together rejoicing in the good news, although Katara did feel an empty pit in her stomach today, that now felt like a crater. So she passed it of as a bad dream and went back to sleep.

Unbeknownst, to her, the death of the most important person in the world, and just starting to realize, the most important person to her.

It has been 2 years since the death of Aang. Life still continued along just fine as usual, Sokka has become engaged to Suki, Toph continued to be the world's greatest earth bender, and everything seemed fine, except for Katara.

Even though she has had 2 happy years with Zuko and he has proposed to her, she could not decide whether to accept or decline his proposal. She could not remove those feelings she kept for the monk.

Realizing as how he left his bison here with them, she went to the South Pole along with Zuko, who was a bit nervous about meeting her family. "You will be fine, don't worry, Zuko." "I hope you are right, Katara."

As they walked into the village, everyone gave Zuko cold stares. "Sokka!!!" Katara yelled brightly, "It's so good to see you again, brother!!" "Do you know what happened to Aang?" Sokka was bewildered, he himself did not know where Aang was, "I believe he said he was going to his home to fix something, or something of that nature."

"Well, I was thinking... why don't we visit him or something?" Katara started blushing, which got Zuko both curious and upset. "Cool, all of us can go see him then." "Sounds like a plan, but what about Toph?" Sokka asked. "We can pick her up on our way to the temple" suggested Zuko. "Alright, let's get started people!" Zuko called out.

Everyone was getting ready to go when Zuko asked Katara about why she was the most eager to see him. Katara just stood there, silent. Zuko knew that something was wrong. "Is there something you want to talk about?" "Oh nothing, Zuko I am fine." "You don't look fine"

"I am, just let me think..." "Alright, fine just answer this one question... do you still have feelings for Aang?" Katara just stood there, mouth agape at what Zuko had said. "Well..." "Come on...I'm waiting" "yes...yes I still do." "Oh GOD Katara, will you just forget him already!!!" "NO!! I will not forget him!!! I have known him far longer than you have and he always tended to my needs and..."

That was it.

That was the spark that kept the flame of her feelings for him alive. He had always cared for her, sacrificing whatever he had for her. When there was little food and she might be a little hungry, but he would be starving, he would gladly starve for another 2 or 3 days for her comfort.

When his staff needed repairs but she wished to stay in a warm room for the night, Aang would give what little he had. Even with his feelings for her, he still allowed her to get close to Zuko. All Zuko had done was attack and hurt them during the war, not to mention, kill her mother. Katara held in the tears that were getting ready to overflow from her eyes.

Zuko could never replace that spot in her heart for Aang. She ended the argument in silence and turned to her brother, who noticed she had the same longing in her eyes when their mother passed away.

Toph could feel her heart rate and feel that it was an emotion of anger, betrayal, and loneliness. As everyone got on Appa, Sokka asked what she is going to do when she meets him. Katara responded to her brother, "I just want to see him...that's all." "I can tell you're lying!"

Toph said in a sing-song voice. Katara blushed violently and turned away towards the sun. "Aang, I miss you so much, I think I have made a terrible mistake." Katara sat quietly as Zuko put his arm on her shoulder, "you need to let that boy go, Katara." She was shocked by his words. "How dare you say that! Aang is more important to me than anyone in the world!!!"

She wished she could take back what she had just said as Zuko first had an expression of hurt, then anger. "I knew it!!! Never trust a lowly water tribe peasant!!" "Don't talk to my sister like that, you bastard!" Katara just sat there crying her eyes out as she realized, she made a terrible mistake.

Toph sat there, enjoying the show once again.

Once Toph had intervened and ended the fight, Katara thought in her head, how she will mend a broken heart and how she can be with him forever. As the gang neared the temple, Sokka could spot Itagaki playing Pai Sho (Still) by himself, assuming that they had finished training or something, not realizing the horrors that awaited the group, as they approached Itagaki.

Sokka, blatantly disregarding Itagaki's privacy, called out "HI ITAGAKI!" Itagaki looked up with a cold glare in his eye, especially at Katara who felt shunned by his coldness.

"Is everything alright?" Sokka questioned. "Define alright." "Uhh..." Sokka had a dumb look on his face. "Where is Aang?" Katara said enthusiastically.

"How is he doing" "Oh he is alright...and...As for where he is, he is in a better place..." Katara was confused as for the rest of them. "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Katara asked in nervous tone. "Oh, something happened alright. "Well...can we see him?" Itagaki had a worried look on his face and said, "I'm not so sure that is the best idea..."

Toph tapped Sokka on the back and whispered, "Something is really wrong, he is the only person in the entire temple besides us. I feel no other...live...persons." Sokka was confused and worried. "Best we not worry Katara with strange news like that."

"Katara, he's not here. Lets go" Zuko complained. "Hush" Katara demanded. "Can we please see him, PLEASE!" Now she was really missing him. "Alright, just remember Katara, your actions led this to happen." As they walk to the chamber that Itagaki sealed off, "now remember, you, Katara caused this to happen." Itagaki opened the chamber.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara "No, this can't be happening!!!" Sokka "I knew it!!! I knew something was wrong!!!" Toph "Oh my... Katara..." Zuko.

Katara fell to her knees crying like the world had ended. "Aang!!! Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! How could this have happened?! My one true love is dead!?!?"

Zuko felt happy that he was dead, now it means he can't intervene, but also felt sad because he felt sorry for her. It was a very bittersweet moment. Most of all he felt angry because she said Aang was her true love.

He soon felt that Katara was not for him. Now Katara was all alone in the world, without the avatar, without her savior, without her friend, without...her love. The only real person that truly cared for her was dead. "When did this happen, how did this happen!?!?"

Sokka demanded, along with Katara. "I told you, it was Katara that determined his decision. This happened 2 years ago, about a week after you had told him that you preferred Zuko above Aang. You knew that he loved you, but denied your own strong feelings for him.

But for some reason, you chose Zuko over him. Aang decided that with the world being saved and without you, he had no purpose being on this world. He could not bear the idea of you being with Zuko and not him. But for him, you always came first.

He loved you so much that he blamed himself for not telling you sooner. Even though he always thought that he was not good enough for you. So he respected your decision, but could not bear the idea, so he came here get me to end his misery, his loneliness...his life."

Katara could not believe what she was hearing. She did love him and he was the most important person in the world to her. She did know that he loved her, but she was so foolish to ignore it and take it for granted.

She could not bear the idea that he was dead. "It can't be, it just can't be!!!! Oh Aang, I'm so sorry!!!! Please come back to me!!! Please!!! What is the world going to do without you, what am _I_ going to do without you!?!?"

" You know... I can bring him back..." "How!!!"

Shrieked Katara. "I can because I am a deity, not a bender, which everyone seems to confuse me with.

I have the ability to travel to the spirit world and bring him back." "Oh thank god!!!" I am going to be with my love again!!" Katara could not keep in her excitement; she wanted to jump for joy.

"But there is a catch. The person who is dead must long for the person who wants the dead person back." So what is the problem, I want Aang back." "Yeah but Aang must want you back." Katara felt a lump in her throat.

"If he does not want you back then he will stay in the spirit world forever... and there is a time limit, I will bring you with me into the spirit world with me, but if you can not convince Aang to come back before time is out, he will NEVER come back." Katara felt confident that she will be able to convince him although she did feel nervous that he may hate her for leaving him. "I'll do it"

"Fine then, we shall start tomorrow at 12:00 tonight, if you cannot convince him by 1:00, then it is all over." Day soon turned night as Katara was getting ready to go to the spirit world. "Katara, please don't go, stay with me!!"

Zuko pleaded. "I'm sorry Zuko, I made a mistake when I chose you, and we just never felt that way about each other. The feeling was mutual."

Fine but where will I go?" Sokka butted in saying "What about Jin? She liked you a lot." "You know Sokka I never thought of that, I will try. I will miss you, Katara."

"I will miss you too." And with that she disappeared with Itagaki into the portal he had created. "Where are we?" Katara asked. "We are in the spirit world." Replied Itagaki. "There he is!!!" Katara yelled ecstatically. "Ka...Katara?"

"Aang!!" She pulled Aang into a warm embrace. "I've missed you so much, I thought I loved Zuko but I realized I..." Katara was cut off as Aang put on a distraught face. "Katara, how can I believe that?"

"Wha...you don't believe me?" Aang could see that what he said was at the wrong time as katara's eyes stared to water.

"Aang, what do I have to do to prove my love for you?" "Well... I don't kn-"Aang's senses went a flare and he became stupid as Katara pulled him into the most passionate kiss, his only kiss, of his life.

Aang could feel her tongue trying to gain access to his mouth and he gladly let her in as their tongues fought one another. "Does that prove it? I never did THAT with Zuko." "Wow" Aang said still recovering from that intimate kiss.

"You really do love me?" "Yes, you idiot, I love more than anything. I realized that Zuko and I weren't meant to be together." "Oh..." Aang's voice dropped as Katara pulled away from him, confused about his expression. "What's the matter?" "You only came for me because Zuko was not good enough, not that you originally want to be with me..."

Katara could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Aang!!! Will you listen to me? I came for you because I originally loved you first, and I was longing for you, in fact, my relationship with Zuko was diminishing, after I had realized I wanted you, in fact, we broke up and no, you're not good enough for me.

You are everything I wanted and more. You're the avatar. You had given me something, you had given me hope, hope that the world will be safe, that my family and everyone else could live in peace. And best of all... you have given me someone to love...You."

Katara began tearing as she pulled him into another hug. "Ok Katara, I will come back" "You will!?!?" Katara began sobbing with joy as she hugged him tighter and tighter, almost to the point of choking him. But Aang could not care less.

This truly was the happiest moment in his life. "Time is a wastin', we've only got 5 more minutes" "Shall we go, my love?" Aang offered.

"Gladly" Katara replied. As Aang and Katara walked through the portal, Itagaki muttered under his breath, "Man, that was so fucking sappy..." Then they all disappeared into the portal. "What is taking so long?" Sokka asked. "Stop whining, snoozles." Toph retorted.

Just then there was a bright light emerging from nowhere, and out walking comes Aang, Katara, and Itagaki. "AANG!!! I don't believe it, I just don't believe it, it's a miracle!!!" "Alright, alright, everybody get on Appa and let's go to my place.

There we can eat sleep for the night." As everyone got aboard Appa, Aang blushed as he looked at his love.

"Why are you blushing, Aang?" Katara giggled. "Oh nothing, nothing..." "Come on, you can tell me." "Well... what you did in the spirit world was so...shocking." "I see… I needed to do that because it seemed like the only thing I could do to snap you out of it."

Aang had a mischievous look on his face and Katara could easily read it. "Aang!... that's so dirty!!" Aang's face mixed with disappointment and embarrassment. Then Katara whispered "Wait till we get to the palace.

Aang's face brightened enough to lighten the night sky. Katara scooted next to Aang and fell asleep in his arms as they flew into the sunset.


End file.
